


The Nightmare (A Little!Jevil and Caregiver!Seam Fanfiction)

by BrookeTheBipolar



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Cute, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeTheBipolar/pseuds/BrookeTheBipolar
Summary: After a nightmare causes Jevil to wake up little, his best companion Seam is there to help him through the night, (Contains ABDL and bedwetting. Inspired by "A Dadster's Love" by TeddyBearTy)





	The Nightmare (A Little!Jevil and Caregiver!Seam Fanfiction)

His hands gripped cold metal bars, and just through them, he could see a large figure walk towards the stairs on it's way to leave.

No... Not again... Please no...

He tried to scream, but he couldn't hear him. He shook the bars, but not even the rattling drew his attention. He shouted, he stuck his arm though the bars and frantically waved, he felt like his throat was going to tear. He could hear his own screaming, the bars shaking like a leaf but clanging like bells, tears began to well into his eyes and the figure began to leave his view. His voice and the noises began to finally grow louder

"Don't leave...."

"Come back...!"

"Seam!"

"SEAM!"

Jevil's eyes tore open and saw the ceiling, before his body lurched itself forward and the air was forced out of him. His hands fell onto his chest, where his heart hammered against his rib-cage, humming like a car engine. He frantically looked around his bedroom, mostly looking at his shut door

No bars. He was still locked in. But that was alright.

Jevil breathed in and out at a rapid pace, slowly starting to slow down. But the dream flashed by his eyes in high quality. He was almost left behind again. He was almost locked out again. Seam almost locked him up for good once again.

Seam...  
Where was he?  
He was still here, right?

...Right...?

Suddenly, Jevil really wanted Seam. He wanted his soft, plush body to hug him close, his paws to gently stroke Jevils short, messy hair and rub his back as his quiet, calming voice soothed him.

Well, his room is right at the end of the hall

Jevils shaking hands slowly removed the blanket covering his waist, which made the large wet spot on the sheets and his nightgown visible.

Now he felt even more helpless.

Tears that held themselves in Jevils eyes finally came out and rolled down his cheeks, as he curled himself up into a slight ball and shut his eyes tight. He quietly sniffled and sobbed causing fresh tears to drip from his eyes. Little pleads and whimpers slipped though his lips.  
"...Seam... Seamy... Seam..."  
His thumb soon slipped into his mouth, which Jevil sucked on for comfort. He couldn't stop himself from letting out little helpless whines and moans, desperately wishing and wanting Seam to just come in and help him.  
"S-Seam... Seam!"  
"The sobbing jester couldn't help himself from yelling out for his friend, fearing that he couldn't hear him, and wasn't going to come.

"Jevil?"

The familiar voice was finally heard, causing Jevil to quickly look to the direction of it, with his thumb still in his mouth and tears rolling off his face.

"S-Seamy!"

Seam stood in Jevils doorway and took in the view of the sobbing Jester. His eyes looked over to the wet sheets and to Jevil sucking his thumb, which managed to help him realize that Jevil had fallen into his head-space.

"Oh my... Jevil..." His voice was filled with pity, and Jevil continued crying harder.

"Seamy!!!"

With no hesitation, Seam went over to Jevil and sat on the dry end of his bed, picking up the quivering clown and holding him against his body in a warm embrace.

"Shhh... it's alright Jevil, it's okay... Everything's okay now..."

Seam gently held Jevil's head and even more gently stroked his claws though his messy hair, while his other paw held Jevil's back and softly patted and rubbed it. Jevil continued to choke out sobs as Seam spoke calmly and quietly to him, saying all he could think of to reassure him that he was okay and safe.

"It's okay... it's okay... everything's alright now... you're okay Jevil..."

"More soft and desperate whines came out between tears.

"Seam... Seamy..."

"It's alright Jevil... I'm here now... Seamy is here now..."

Jevil managed to calm down after a few minutes, so all that was heard from him was deep and slow breathes, followed by them slowly being let out.

"There we go... That's better... Are you feeling better now Jevil?" Seam had finally decided to ask when Jevil's breathing became stable.

Jevil slowly nodded in response.

"Alright... That's good..."

Seam carefully lifted Jevil's head from off his shoulder and wiped a few remaining tears from off his cheeks.

"Now, can you tell me what happened Jevil?" He asked him, sounding patient and still extremely calm.  
Jevil nodded slowly again and fiddled with his nightgown a bit as he looked down.

"...I...I had a bad dweam..."  
"You had a bad dream?"

Jevil nodded again and sniffled softly.  
Seam held him in another soft hug and rubbed his head lightly.

"It's okay Jevil... It was just a dream... You're safe now..."  
Jevil suddenly gripped Seams own nightgown in a death grip and began to tear up all over again, having remembered his dream. Afraid to let go, and afraid to open his eyes, fearing that Seam was just going to disappear from him.

"It's okay Jevil! I'm right here! There's no need to be afraid anymore, it's okay..." Seam rubbed Jevil's head softly, gently hushing him and hugging him close to his soft plush body.

Jevil took in some more breaths and began to calm himself down all over again, gently putting the thought of his nightmare out of his mind as he focused on nuzzling himself into Seams hug.

"There we go... Better? Again?"  
"...Y-yes..." Jevil quietly mumbled out.

Seam smiled lightly and gently lifted up Jevils head so his eyes were looking into his.  
"Alright... lets go clean you up and get you to bed, okay?"  
Another nod was Jevils response.

Seam held Jevil close to him as he carefully stood up and carried Jevil to the bathroom. The light was turned on and Jevil was carefully set on the ground. Seam carefully removed the soaked night clothes and undergarments off of Jevil and handed him a towel, which was immediately wrapped around the jester by himself. Afterwards Seam turned to the bathtub and turned the water on, after making sure the drain plug was in of course. The water was adjusted to a comfortable temperature, and a bit of bubble bath solution was poured in too. As the tub began to fill up, Seam slowly stood up and looked at Jevil.

"I'm going to go grab some clean clothes for you. I'll be right back, but will you be okay Jevil?"  
Jevil stared at Seam with his still a bit teary eyes, but gave a little nod with a quiet "Uh-huh..."

Seam wasted no time shuffling into Jevils room and grabbing a purple onesie, a clean diaper and baby powder and going back to the bathroom. Jevil stayed where he was, sniffling lightly and staring at his bare feet as he sat on the floor. When Seam returned, he set the items down and sat in front of Jevil, before slowly scooping him up and setting him gently on his lap, hugging him close and gently and rubbing his back comfortingly, and he quietly hummed a comforting song into the jester's ear.  
Once the bathtub was filled up enough, Seam turned the water off and extra delicately set Jevil into the warm and bubbly water. Jevil slowly looked around at the water, and gave a couple little splashes in it, causing one corner of his mouth to slowly rise up. He splashed a couple more times, this time a bit harder, causing some more water to rise up with the splashes, and making him start to giggle. Jevil continued to splash in the water, making bubbles and water go up with them as he smiled widely started to laugh happily. Seam smiled lightly as he watched the now happy joker splash and giggle in the tub, before rolling his nightgowns sleeves up and grabbing a washcloth and a bottle of body wash.

After a quick and gentle scrubbing was given to the joker, the water was drained and Jevil, who had regained his composure and was now as happy as ever, was wrapped up in the soft purple towel and lifted out of the tub. Seam placed him on his lap again and gently rubbed the towel all around Jevil, drying him and his fuzzy hair off, and causing some giggles to escape from Jevil. Seam laughed with him, happy that he was giggly and happy again, and no longer seemed upset.

"How do you feel now, Jevil?" He asked him.

Jevil looked up at him with a big goofy grin and bounced on his lap gently. "Happy happy!"

Seam chuckled again at Jevils sudden energy and gently pet his head.

"That's great to hear Jevil! Alright. Let's get you ready for bed now cutie."

As if on cue, Jevil yawned softly and cutely, and looked quite drowsy. Seam smiled at him and carefully laid Jevil in front of him. He unwrapped the part of the towel that covered Jevils lower half and grabbed the diaper and powder sent aside.

Jevil waited patiently as the diaper was slipped under him, and powder was gently sprinkled across him and the padding, which was soon closed and taped around him after the powder had been gently rubbed in. Seam sat him up and grabbed the purple onesie, and carefully slipped Jevils arms and legs though it, and zipped it up.  
"There we go. Does that feel cozy?"

Jevil nodded and held him arms out and made the grabby hands at Seam, wishing to be picked up and held.  
"Seam smiled and complied, picking up Jevil and hugging him close to him. Jevil wrapped his arms around Seam and hugged back as tightly as he could as he nuzzled into his fur, much happier than he was before.  
"Alright. Time to get you to bed now, Jevil." Seam calmly told him. Jevil let out another little yawn, and nuzzled deeper into Seam, obviously all tuckered out and relaxed from the bath.  
Seam laughed to himself a bit and carried the tired jester out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he stepped out of course. Before he took Jevil to his room, he went back to Jevils and grabbed the purple pacifier that was resting on his dresser and offered it to him. Jevil sluggishly took it and placed it in his mouth, giving a couple small sucks on it and going back to cuddling Seam. A small and slightly muffled "Thank you..." came from him.

"Aww~ You are most welcome Jevil." Seam replied, starting to walk back to his bedroom as he gently rubbed Jevils back. "I think you should know that tonight, you'll sleep with me."  
Jevil slowly looked up at Seam as he was carried to his room.  
"Weally...?"  
"Of course. You can't sleep on those wet sheets. And you'll need someone to snuggle with if you have another nightmare."

Jevil could actually barely remember his dream from earlier that night. His bath apparently not only washed his dried tears and accident off of him, but thankfully the bad memory too. And true. If he did have a bad dream again, he'd have Seam right next to him this time. He wouldn't be by himself in any bed this time, cause he'd have a fluffy loving cat to cuddle with.

Seam gently laid the half-asleep Jevil onto his bed, which wasn't a giant cat bed by the way, it was a big normal bed, and got in next to him and laid in front of him. He gently pet Jevils head and watched a smile peek out from behind the pacifier.

"Are you ready for bed now, Jevil?" Seam had asked him.  
Jevil nodded slowly and gave a little "Yeah~" with a hint of his happiness and energy.  
As Seam gently tossed the thick and soft blanket over the two of them, Jevil shuffled his way closer to Seam, making the padding he was wearing crinkle with the movements. He gently and suddenly nuzzled into him and hugged him with his small arms as his tail lightly thumped on the bed.  
Seam let out another chuckle and hugged Jevil back, going back to rubbing his head and stroking his hair gently.

""I'll be right here Jevil..." He quietly whispered to him. "I'll always be here for you, and I'll never leave you..."  
Jevil looked up at him, with a slightly unsure expression.  
"Always...?"  
Seam smiled at him and held him close, telling him as sure and gently as he could, "Always~"

Jevil smiled widely after letting that sink in and nuzzled deeper into Seam's warm, plush body. With some happy "Uee-Hee-Hee~!"'s to go along with it.  
Seam whispered "I love you Jevil~" quietly into the harlequin's ear.  
Jevil stayed in the snug-hug and squealed "I love you~!" back at Seam.  
Seam blushed brightly hearing the reply, but laughed heartily once more as he held his little Jevil close to him.

When the two eventually fell back asleep, in each others arms to be specific, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and with Seam feeling the happiest he's been in a while, and Jevil feeling safe once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaayyy~ My first fanfiction on here~ Let me get this out of the way; I only made this account because there is a severe lack of Deltarune ABDL content, and I decided; "Welp. Sometimes you gotta take matters into your house hands." So here we are.  
Thus, expect a hella a lot more of these kinds of fanfictions here. Cause a fangirl never gives up!!!


End file.
